thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Have a Cow
Don't Have a Cow was the second episode of the second season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on October 17, 2003. Plot Alana is hosting her annual Halloween party and invited every student but Raven and Chelsea. After finding Viv's spell book, the two cast a wishing spell to be invited and win the costume contest. While the spell works, they begin turning into cows due to a mistake in the process, forcing them to try to stop an "udder" disaster from unfolding at the party. Meanwhile, Cory thinks he's too old to go trick-or-treating with Victor. Main Cast *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Cast *Adrienne Bailon as Alana *Andrea Edwards as Loca *Ashley Drane as Muffy *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as William Goofs *When Chelsea pulls the spell book out of the trunk, she looks at the cover and says it's called "A Book of Potions, Spells, and Incantations." However, there are no words on the cover. *Raven and Chelsea moo whenever they say a word that rhymes with the sound, but Raven said "no" and Chelsea said "good" while mooing. Neither word rhymes with "moo." *Chelsea's normal ears are visible behind her cow ears. *Chelsea is soaked after drinking from the punch bowl with her face. In the following shot, she is dry. *When Cory is talking to his dad about not trick or treating with him, his barbel keeps appearing and disappearing between shots. * Eddie stands next to Raven and Chelsea before the costume contest results, but afterwards is nowhere to be seen (likely to give the cows on set more room). * There are several plot holes in the episode: ** As the wishing spell had no stated limit, Raven and Chelsea could have wished to stop the transformation. ** The spell inexplicably affects Raven and Chelsea's wardrobe. They gain holes on the back of their bathrobes when they grow tails and are suddenly naked and haltered when they completely transform. ** The students believe that Raven and Chelsea wore costumes and were not actual cows. They didn't notice how drastically different the two looked after they fully transform despite seeing them prior. ** Raven supposedly saw the entire day-long vision despite them usually taking only a few seconds. Trivia * When Alana calls Raven and invites her to the party, she and Muffy are sitting on the storage bench in the Baxters' living room. * Raven and Chelsea become hornless cows with white and black fur. But the cow on Chelsea's pin that triggered their transformations had brown fur and horns. * Since Raven and Chelsea have not given birth to calves, they technically become heifers, not cows. * At the end of the vision, real Holstein cattle were used to portray the fully transformed Raven and Chelsea. A number of techniques were used for the animals on set. ** Additional white flooring was added to soften the ground for their hooves and make dung clean up easier. ** They were kept in place with leashes on their snouts. ** They wore wigs resembling Raven's and Chelsea's hairstyles to distinguish them. ** Their lower lips were computer generated to make it appear they can talk. * Since the main plot was in a vision that Raven immediately prevents, it is one of the most uneventful episodes in the series. It is unknown what would have happened to Raven and Chelsea after they turned into cows. * Raven and Chelsea moo a total of 12 times in the episode. * Chelsea's actress, Anneliese van der Pol, confirmed that this was one of her favorite episodes in the series because she enjoyed working with the cow makeup. * Popular Youtuber "Too Much Mouth" released a makeup tutorial video in which she recreates Raven's cow face with makeup. She also homages several moments in the episode in the intro of the video. Quotes :Chelsea (while reading her poem): Cow, cow, where art thou? You're in my stomach now. Cow, cow, tell me how, I accidentally made you chow? :Cory (when he wants to go trick-or-treating by himself): Dad, I think it's time we had the talk. :Victor: Tanya!! :Cory: Not that talk! :Chelsea (about her burger): Oh my God, it's meat! I just ate meat! :Raven: Ew, ew, ewwwwwww. I almost ate something healthy! :Cory (to William): This has been the worst Halloween ever! Your costume set off every car alarm and home security system in the neighborhood! :William: I wanted to rewire, but no, you couldn't wait to get your precious candy. :Raven (to Chelsea): We wished we were cows? Why couldn't you have been wearing a Halle Berry button? 202 202